Example embodiments of the disclosure relate to a semiconductor package and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a package-on-package (PoP) type semiconductor package and a method of fabricating the same.
High-performance, high-speed and compact electronic systems are seeing increasing demand as the electronic industry matures. Various semiconductor package techniques have been proposed to meet such a demand. For example, a semiconductor package device may be configured to include a plurality of semiconductor chips mounted on a package substrate or to have a package-on-package (PoP) structure in which one package is stacked on the other package. Since each package of the PoP device has a semiconductor chip and a package substrate, the PoP device has a large thickness which may be undesirable in certain respects.